camelotheraldfandomcom-20200216-history
Test Version 1.93b
Test Version 1.93b - Tutorial Updates Dark Age of Camelot Test Version 1.93b Release Notes Tutorial Updates March 6, 2008 NEW THINGS AND BUG FIXES Â - (Pendragon only) Starting with this patch, homes that pass the condemnation deadline will be repossessed. Any houses which the condemnation deadline has already passed are given an extra seven day grace period from this patch before they are repossessed. Â - (Pendragon only) For accounts with houses that are repossessed, the contents of the house will be available to the owner at repossession merchants in the housing main market zones (Erikstaad, Meath and Caerwent). In addition to items on Consignment Merchants and in the house vaults, the repossession merchants will hold any interior and exterior decorations, including trophies, as well as money remaining on the Consignment Merchant. TUTORIAL NOTES General Â - The Valkyrie Trainer will now offer to explain the Mending spell line to players and will also give a more accurate description of Odin's Will. Â - The old tutorial dialogue will no longer direct players to the center of town to find their trainer. Â - Instrument Merchants have been added to the Albion and Hibernia Tutorial areas. They can be found near the Minstrel and Bard trainers in Holtham and Fintain respectively. Quests - Midgard Â - Leadership Laid Low - This quest now has a waypoint for goal 1. Â - Players in the Midgard Tutorial area can no longer obtain the quest Leadership Laid Low if they have not completed The Face of Chaos, the previous quest in the chain. Â - Players in the Midgard Tutorial area can no longer obtain the quest Deception Revealed if they have not completed Leadership Laid Low. Â Â - Players in the Midgard Tutorial area can no longer obtain the quest Supply and Demand if they have not completed Deception Revealed. Â - The Carver's Mystery quest will no longer refer to Albion in the main quest text. Â - The spear reward offered for the Greetings Valkyrie quest now has a more appropriate weapon speed. Â - Sentry Einn now correctly removes the Blodfelag Sword from the player's inventory when they finish the quest Deception Revealed. Quests - Hibernia Â - Players in the Hibernia Tutorial area can no longer obtain the quest Deception Revealed if they have not completed Leadership Laid Low. Â - Players in the Hibernia Tutorial area can no longer obtain the quest Supply and Demand if they have not completed Deception Revealed. Â - Players can no longer obtain the quest An Enchanter's Aid if they are not on the quest The Tolling Bell. Â - The quest Greetings Vampiir will now automatically reward the player with a rapier instead of making them choose from only one option. Â - The Druid and Vampiir Trainers in Fintain will now correctly progress players on step 3 of the Trainers and Merchants quest. Â - The quest The Benefits of Potions can no longer be completed by Vampiirs since buff potions will not effect them. Â - Greetings, Ranger - The optional bow reward for this quest can now be used by the character choosing it. This corrects an issue where the item would report that the character did not have the proper skill to use the item. Quests - General Â - When players complete the quests A wizard's Aid, A Runemaster's Aid, or An Enchanter's Aid they now receive the proper buffs for their efforts. Â - The rewards for the quest A Crabby Nuisance now have the correct icons. Â - Waste Not, Want Not - This quest now more accurately explains how players can acquire the fallen soldier's weapons. Â - The quest goals for Learning Waypoints must now be completed sequentially. Â - Trainer and Merchant - A number of Trainer and Merchant legacy quests were not processing properly when speaking to the trainer; this has been fixed. In addition, the quest will now complete when players talk to the Veteran Guard on step nine. Â - The Matriarch - The journal entry for this quest will now display the proper information on which NPC to return to. Â - One Taur's Salvage - All drops of 'soggy rawhide britches' will step players actively on this quest. Â - One Man's Salvage - All drops of 'rawhide bandit leggings' will step players actively on this quest. Â - The Package - The starter text has been amended to give more accurate directions. Â - Dyeing is not so bad - The quest giver Kilanda will now properly indicate when she has a quest available. Â - Quest rewards offered to players for several quests in the tutorial included armor that could not be warn by any class at that level. These rewards have been removed and only usable armor now remains in their place. Item Notes Â - The studded sleeves given to players in the Albion Tutorial now have a bonus to All Melee instead of All Archery. Â - The Sound's Leggings of Power now display the correct icon. Â - The Flame-licked Robe has been renamed to the Flame-licked Tunic and had it's icon changed to a vest, since Midgard cloth wearers do not wear robes. Monster Notes Â - The Giant Wolf and Giant Viper monsters will now have a reduced aggression radius as well as spawn slightly less frequently. Â - Jimmy and Jack in Constantine's Sound will now emote less often. Â - The Veteran Guard in each realm's tutorial area will no longer indicate that he has a quest when he does not. CLASS CHANGES AND FIXES Druids Â - The Druid 'Nature Affinity' Damage Shield concentration based buff spells have had their range increased to 1500 units. Â CATACOMBS WORLD NOTES Item Notes Â - Level 40 Aurulite bracers for casters is now being sold by Tymirre in the Shar Labyrinth. Category:Test Versions